glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Smith
Jason Smith is a recurring character on the fanfiction Glee: The Next Direction. Jason was created by BlaineGleek7. Biography He has a boyfriend who is also on the football team with him, named Kyle. Kyle is afraid to come out but Jason wants to be open about their relationship. Him and Kyle met at a party for one of their friends when they were 13 and they just clicked. A couple of weeks later, they bumped into each other while at the video-game store and they kissed. They've been in love ever since. Season One Should I? Jason is first seen auditioning for Glee club with Kyle. The two sing Everything Has Changed, and are quickly accepted into the club. Later, Jason is seen enjoying New Directions meetings, and watched Marley and Jake's performance. No Contact Jason and Kyle sit at BreadstiX, on a date. Jason asks why the two aren't officially public to everyone, but Kyle still wants to keep it under wraps. Jason continues to pressure him, and finally Kyle snaps. He stands up, and leaves, leaving Jason sitting at the table, alone. Jason is next seen in a counsellor meeting with Lauren, talking about his issues with Kyle. She tells him to be open and honest with Kyle, but he tells her he's tried that, many times. He performs in A Thousand Miles, but doesn't sing a solo. Silent Girl Crush Jason has a talk with Lauren, and she tells him just to go with what Kyle says. He performs at the assembly, and has a solo in Where Have You Been. Afterwards, he asks to talk with Kyle. Jason says that he agrees with Kyle, and that they should keep it private. The two make-up, and join the rest of the group. Rejection Jason appears during auditions and meetings. He's Mine Jason competes with the boys in the Boys vs. Girls competition, and later performs with the New Directions at Invitationals. He has a solo in Bonfire Heart. Goodbye, Father Jason is seen confused when Marley walks out of the Choir Room, having told the club the weekly meetings are cancelled. Later, it is revealed that Marley's dad has passed away, saddening Jason. Along with the rest of the New Directions, he comforts Marley during the difficult times. Idols Jason is seen as a back-up dancer for Leah during Walk of Shame. ''Throughout the episode he is seen watching performances put on by the other members. All the Way Jason is present during the New Directions meeting, and is shocked about Rocky liking Aidan. Kyle later visits Jason, and he gets invited inside the house. The two share a loving kiss, and lie down on Jason's bed. Later, the two are lying on Jason's bed, both shirtless. Kyle quickly bails, saying that he's not ready. Jason then says, via voice-over that they will become sexual soon. He has a solo in ''The Climb. A Christmas Carol Jason is seen in Glee club practices. He has a counselling session with Lauren, and she tells him to tell Kyle what he wants to hear. Later, Jason goes to visit Kyle, and apologies, and the two make up. At the end of the episode, he has a solo in Jingle Bells. Live to Compete Kyle confronts Jason, asking he if told anyone about the two of them, which he denies. The two sing a duet of All of Me. He is seen at Glee meetings, and is happy when Marley reveals the setlist. On the bus, he and Kyle have quick chat, and Kyle says that he's embarrassed by being gay. At Sectionals, Jason sings back-up in the songs, and is estatic when they win. Player Jason finds Kyle in the library, and talks to him about what he said on the bus, but Kyle just ignores him. Later on, he tries again with Kyle, but is yet again ignored. Lesbi-honest In the library, Jason has a talk to Kyle, accusing him of cheating on him. Kyle quickly denies this, and says that he didn't. Jason, annoyed of being ignored, leaves. A World of Confusion Jason sings a solo in Die Young/Live While We're Young. Relationships Kyle Jackson Main Article: Jason-Kyle Relationship '' '''Started: ' Prior to Should I? Ended: N/A Songs Duets Season One: Everythinghaschanged.jpg|Everything Has Changed (Kyle) (Should I?) Allofme.jpg|All of Me (Kyle) (Live to Compete) Trumpets.jpg|Trumpets (Kyle) (Pressure) Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Jason2.jpg|Season Two (Current) Portrait Lincoln2.jpg|Season One Portrait Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Football Players